Loving and Hurting Over and Over Again
by maidenpride
Summary: Catherine Gale searches desperately for her bra, while the police come knocking...
1. Over and Over Again

This story takes place after Paraguay, after Harm return's to JAG, but before Mattie becomes his ward. Alright as promised here is the second inspired story of the week. It is based on a song that I recently heard on the radio and makes me cry every time I hear it, so if you are the least bit sentimental or emotional have a tissue on hand just in case. I'm currently writing Chapter 3 right now for my Operation story, it might be kind of short because logistics need to be dealt with, but the Halloween scenes will be long probably a two parter to make up for it. Alright enough of my talking you didn't click on the link to hear me going on you want to read the story so without further Adieu here it is...

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1747 ZULU

Harm sat at his desk in his apartment working on paperwork he brought home to prepare for court in the morning.

Man, it's going to be another late night 

He looked up from the files and rubbed his exhausted eyes, got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He stood in his kitchen for a minute before walking over to his stereo, he turned it on and a local radio station came on before he could pick out a CD, he heard the DJ come on and say, "...and that was 3 Doors Down "Here Without You". Our next song is premiering tonight, it isn't availably in the stores yet, but it is definitely a winner! It is a duet between hip hop artist Nelly and country sensation Tim McGraw. Interesting combination I know, but the song is great so here it is "Over and Over Again'"

Harm was about to pop in a CD when he paused, startled by the first three lines of the song:

_**Cause its all in my head **_

**_I think about it over and over again_**

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

My God it's me. This song is saying exactly what I'm thinking and feeling. Clay and Mac...I could kill him it hurts so bad, but I know it's partly my fault and partly Mac's 

He decided to let the song go on, took another sip of water and walked back towards his desk just listening to the song that hit home so well. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a picture frame. It was of he and Mac in Afghanistan, he made an extra copy so he could have her with him at work and home. The song continued...

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause it's all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again**_

_**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**_

_**Nooo**_

_**I can't wait to see you**_

_**Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes**_

_**That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes**_

_**And it's a shame that we got to spend our time**_

_**Being mad about the same things**_

Holy Crap! This song is hitting way too close to my heart. I can't stop replaying Paraguay in my head it is like a horrible horror film reeling in my head...Her kissing Clay...her in the tub...her saying 'never'...and watching her comfort Clay in the hospital. I live each day just to go to work every morning to see your beautiful face even if you're mad at me or never want an us. The look in her eyes when he left to go flying...so full of tears...so full of love, why couldn't I see it before! I would give my wings just to have you look at me again with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes the way you did when I left... 

_**Over and over again**_

_**About the same things**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Ohh**_

_**But I think she's leaving**_

_**Ohh man she's leaving**_

_**I don't know what else to do**_

_**I can't go on not loving you**_

I should have run after her that day she came to my apartment to say goodbye before she left to Paraguay, told her I love her so much and I want her in my life forever, but I didn't and now I'm sitting alone in a cold dark apartment crying over a woman because of a song! 

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again yeah**_

_**And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it**_

_**Nooo**_

_**I remember the day you left**_

_**I remember the last breath you took right in front of me**_

_**When you said that you would leave**_

_**I was too damn stubborn to try and stop you or say anything**_

_**But I can see clearly now**_

_**And this choice I made keep playing in my head**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Playing in my head**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Ohh**_

_**I think she's leaving**_

_**Ooh man she's leaving**_

_**I don't know what else to do**_

_**I can't go on not loving you**_

Dammit, I should have run after her, that is what she wanted, she wanted me to show my love and then say the words 'I love you, Sarah'. Why is it so easy for me to say them now, but when it comes down to it I can't get them out of my mouth. Well she choose her man, Clay is the one she wants and as long as he makes her happy then I guess that should be enough.....But it's not! I need to tell her how I feel and after I do and she still chooses Clay well then I'll live with it, but not here not in D.C. it's to close and I'd never be able to get over her. He got out of his chair and went to his bedroom to find something to wear.

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't take it I can't shake it**_

_**Nooo**_

_**Now that I've realized that I'm going down**_

_**From all this pain you've out me through**_

_**Everytime I close my eyes I like it down**_

_**I can't go on not loving you**_

"Dammit what should I wear!" Then it hit him...dress whites, gold wings, and roses to remind her of the garden in which they met. Good thing I just got them back from the cleaners, and their mine not some strippers. He said laughing a bit at that memory.

The song was almost over, Harm was still listening intently to the lyrics as he changed into the whites and got ready to profess his love to the woman to whom he was so in love with.

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over an over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again**_

_**And I can't shake it**_

_**Noo**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him**_

_**And it hurts so bad, yeah**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

_**I think about it over an over again**_

_**I replay it over and over again**_

_**And I can't shake it**_

_**Noo**_

_**Over and Over again**_

_**Over and Over again**_

_**Cause its all in my head**_

The song had concluded and was moving onto the next artist. Harm grabbed his cover and keys, turned off the stereo, Thanks boys, I will be sure to by your CD regardless if this works or not because you've helped me to see the light. He turned off the light to his apartment, locked the door and headed down to his Lexus.

Back in his apartment the phone began to ring

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...the answering machine picked up. "Commander Rabb, if you're there please pick up the phone...This is Lt. Amelia Wilson from Bethesda Hospital. We have a Lt. Colonel Mackenzie here in the Emergency Room and you are listed as her emergency contact. She's been beat up pretty bad, if you get this message please come as soon as possible she's asking for you."

Meanwhile Harm stopped at a local florist shop and drove to Georgetown to Mac's apartment. He saw the light in her apartment was off, but her car was outside. Maybe she is asleep already. He looked at the clock in his car, it read 8:30. Mac doesn't go to bed that early. He decided to go up anyways, he knocked several times on her door then decided to use the key she had given him, worried that something might be wrong. He opened the door and flicked on the light. There were clothes on the floor and things had been knocked over. Oh my God she must be...with Clay right now...that's why the lights were off. Shocked, stunned, disappointed, and hurt he quickly turned off the light, closed the door and locked it. He quickly returned to his car to drive home. Fine, if that is how it is going to be, then I can move on too. He tossed the flowers out the window and drove to McMurphy's instead of home he need a drink.

Back at Harm's apartment the answering machine blinked showing 8 messages one from Bud and Harriet, one from the Admiral, one from Sturgis, and the rest from the hospital saying that she was asking for him before they took her into surgery. Sturgis decided to go over to Harm's apartment to find him, he knocked on the door several times but no response. Turner left the building and noticed that Harm's car was missing, and decided to try his cell again. This time it rang and a drunk Harm answered.

"Harm...Harm, where are you?" Sturgis could hear what sound like bar noise in the background, but couldn't figure out where exactly he was.

"Hey Strug, why don't you come down here and let me by you a drink."

"Harm, Mac..."

Harm cut him off before he could continue his thought.

"I got to go Turner there is a really cute blond winking at me at the end of the bar, good thing I'm in whites and gold wings tonight, maybe tonight won't be so bad after all."

"Harm, no where are you?"

Harm closed his cell phone and turned it off.

What the hell has gotten into him, and why is he in Dress Whites and why didn't he want to hear about Mac. He doesn't know...Well I better go find him and save him from making the biggest mistake in his life, especially while the woman he loves is about to go into surgery. 

Turner jumped into his car and started to drive around to bars near Harm's place looking for his Lexus in the parking lots, but could find him. Where the hell could he be? 

Author's note: Okay so this wasn't how I originally planned on ending this chapter, but it kind of just took on a mind of its own. I hope you liked it, or at least liked the song. I didn't want Harm to sound like such a jerk in this piece, but heartbroken people often do things out of character. Please review and let me know if you want a chapter 2 or not.


	2. Broken Hearts and Unanswered Messages

Author's Note: WOW, that's all I can say! I'm glad that you guys all like my story thus far. As requested here is Chapter 3, I don't know how long this story is going to be, but so long as you guys like it I'll keep it going. I wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you that reviewed and asked for Chapter 3: _XBlueShadowX, Jackia, Beach chicJASSNL, jonesie1, lilmissnitpick, Manda May, mandaj97, froggy0319 and anyone else I missed_. You all need to say thanks to Calculus because that's where I finished this story this afternoon. So read and enjoy and let me know if I should start Chapter 4 or not...

* * *

Meanwhile at Bethesda Naval Hospital Admiral Chegwidden, Bud, and Harriet sat in the ER waiting for news of Mac's condition. She had been in the hospital for 2 ½ hours already...

* * *

A neighbor in Mac's apartment complex heard the banging then a scream and then rushed out into the hallway to see the door to Mac's apartment ajar with the lights off. She tried to push open the door but something was stuck in front of it. She leaned her head inside only to find a trashed apartment and a woman lying on the floor next to the door, she had been trying to open it to get help when she collapsed. The young neighbor pulled Mac away from the door, then carried her back to her apartment in case the assaulter came back, she didn't want Mac to still be there. She checked her vitals then dialed 911. The paramedics arrived, and Mac was lucid long enough to tell them her name and just as she lost consciousness again she said, "Call...Harm...please...". The nurses did a search in their database to find her next of kin and her Commanding Officer. They immediately called Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. who was listed as her emergency contact, but only got the answering machine so they left a message informing him that Colonel Mackenzie was in the hospital and he needed to come as quickly as possible. Next they called Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, informed him of Mac's arrival to the hospital and their inability to contact Rabb. Chegwidden hung up the phone, jumped in his car, and began to drive to the hospital; he picked up his cell phone and dialed Bud and Harriet's home number trying to find Harm then Sturgis's number, but Harm was still nowhere to be found. The doctor came out shortly after the Admiral arrived, in order to apprise him on the Colonel's condition.

"Are you Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes I am. How is she doing?"

"She's going to need surgery. We're running some tests to rule other possibilities now that she is stable. She has a punctured lung, 2 broken ribs, a concussion, black eye, and a broken collar bone. She is also still unconscious. She needs surgery in order to repair the lung, set the collar bone back into place, as well as her ribs. We are getting ready to take her down for X-rays and a head CT now to make sure there is no permanent brain damage. We've got her on oxygen to ease the breathing. I'll have the surgeon come down and explain the procedures to you and you'll need to sign the consent forms if her next of kin Cmdr. Rabb doesn't show up in time."

"May I see her?"

"Briefly sir, she's on her way to the CT room in a minute, follow me."

AJ walked into Mac's room and saw her lying on a hospital bed weak and limp with tubes coming in and out, machine's beeping, and an oxygen mask over her mouth. He walked to the side of her bed, trying to keep the tears at bay as he grabbed a hold of her hand. Mac lay there unconscious but upon closer look he could see her lips moving. He gave a questioning look to the nurse.

"She's been muttering the name, Harm, over and over again as she goes in and out of consciousness. She's got it stuck in her head. Do you know who Harm is?"

"He's her partner."

"They must be pretty close if she's this insistent on having him here. Most people ask for their wives or husbands, not their partners."

"She loves him..." AJ softly muttered. _Where the hell is he!_

After the nurse called him and told him about Mac he sent Sturgis out to find him, _he needs to be here with her, for her_.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to ask you to go back to the waiting area while we take her for x-rays and CT."

"Uh...yeah...sure." He mumbled barely audible.

_Who the hell did this to her, when I get my hands on him he's gonna need a lot more than surgery to save him. How dare he hurt Sarah...my daughter..._

AJ walked back to the chairs, sighed, and put his head in his hands trying desperately not to lose control of his emotions. Five minutes later a very worried and concerned Bud and Harriet walked in and spotted the Admiral.

"Sir...Mac...!" Harriet stuttered out.

AJ took the next five minutes to fill them in on Mac's situation.

"Where's Harm sir?" Bud inquired.

"I have Turner out looking for him now."

"Do they know who did this to her?" Harriet asked fighting back the tears.

"She wasn't lucid long enough to tell anyone or answer any question other than her name." AJ explained.

"Where's Clay, sir? Harriet said, thinking it odd that he wasn't here since he was in town. He and Mac had gone out the night before and Mac had told her this afternoon that Clay had wanted to go out tonight too, but she had a court case to finish preparing for so she had to cancel.

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought of calling Clay. He's a spook though, so he probably knows already but is on a mission or something." AJ said nonchalantly not really caring about Clay's whereabouts.

"But he is in town sir." Then Harriet recounted what Mac had told her this afternoon.

"Well that's a bit odd then, perhaps I should call."

AJ got up, stepped outside and dialed Clay's number but got no answer so he left a message...

"Clay this is AJ. Mac is in the hospital give me a call on my cell phone. Bye."

What the Admiral didn't know was that Clay was home, but passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Cognac on the floor next to him.

_Where is Harm, dammit! Where in the world could he be?_

He placed another call on his cell phone to Sturgis to find out if he knew anything on Harm's location.

Sturgis's cell phone rang and he saw the Admiral's name pop up and hesitated to answer it.

"Sir?"

"Any luck?"

"I found his car parked in McMurphy's parking lot and the bartender said he left about 15 minutes ago so now I am out on foot trying to find him. How's Mac?"

AJ gave him the run down then said, "Keeping looking Turner. If you can't find him in the next 15 minutes call me back and let me know and I'll send Bud over to come and help you out."

"Aye Aye, Sir"

With that they hung up the Admiral walked back inside to sit with Bud and Harriet till the surgeon came down. Sturgis put his phone back into his pocket and went on a foot pursuit for Harm.

_I'm a submariner for goodness sake's, not a Marine. For once I actually regret being a bubble head and wish I were a Force Recon so I could find Harm and get him back to his Marine!_


	3. My Happy Endingor is it?

So I guess saying that you guys liked this one would be a bit of an understatement huh. Well this one might continue to be a little angsty for awhile. After years of having your heart broken people do not trust others and are definitely not willing to open themselves up to such vulnerability. I know it's hard to imagine Harm getting drunk, but think about yourselves in his position. He walked into the apartment of the woman he loves to find it disheveled as if she and Clay had been going at it in every room of the apartment. That could drive anyone to drink, not to mention he's been in love with her for the last 8 years. Enough analysis though. This next part also contains a song that might be a little more familiar to you all. So here we go...

* * *

Harm sat at the bar and ordered another drink from the bartender. The bartender looked unsure at Harm, and reluctantly handed him a pint of Hefinweissen. Harm took it, looked towards the end of the bar and winked at the sexy blonde staring at him. She was well built and well endowed to say the least. Just as Harm was about to get up and approach the babe and ask if he could buy her another drink, someone got on stage and started singing a song that he vaguely remembered hearing on the radio before.

_**So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_Yeah it was something you did Mac, sleeping with Clay and in every room geez_. _And it was something I didn't say I should have told you a long time ago, I shouldn't blame you entirely but DAMN! It hurts!_

Harm remained on his barstool listening to the remainder of the song, his pint was still full and through the alcohol daze he just thought about her, not the blonde woman but her the love of his life that had once again broken his heart.

_**You are everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

_If I was everything she wanted and we were meant to be then how come we lost it, we didn't just lose it we never even got a chance. Ah, we do have lots of good memories together though, all the times I ever had a chance to hold you in my arms, and I just pretended like it meant nothing to me. Sturgis has called me and told me that you're very difficult to work with (laughing to himself)_. Then he remembered..._didn't Sturgis call me awhile ago, he said something about Mac didn't he or am I just wishing he was_. He was going to reach for his phone when he decided that he must have imagined it, considering how many beers he had drunk already. So the song played on...

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**_

_Well that's one thing that I can thank you for Mac, for letting me know that whatever it was that we had or didn't for that matter is done and gone. Man, I wonder what she'd say if she saw me drunk like this, ha she'd probably give me some lecture on drinking and the consequences of your actions! That's it I'm done, if she can move on than so can I_.

Harm got up from his barstool, gained his balanced, grabbed his pint and chugged down half of it, and sauntered over to the blonde. He was halfway there when his cellphone rang again. He paused trying to decide whether or not he should answer it or not, he glanced at the name "Subman". _Sorry, buddy this girl is just begging for a drink and a kiss from yours truly_. He walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Hi there. I'm Commander Rabb USN. And who might you be?"

"Mackenzie Miller, but most of my friends either call me M&M or Mac."

"Uhhh....Mac..." Harm choked out spewing some recently drunk beer from his mouth across the bar countertop.

_Why is it that I can't even pick up a seemingly attractive woman at a bar without Mac some how sabatoging it!_

Just then another man walked up to the blonde and wrapped his arm possesively around her waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Harm looked down at the woman's hand and saw a ring sitting there. He embarressed and manly pride hurt walked back to his stool to finish off his beer. His cellphone rang again... "Subman". This time Harm answered it.

"What the hell do you want Sturgis?"

"Harm tell me where you are?"

"At a bar, what do you care?"

"Because I need to get you to the hospital." Sturgis figured it would be better to say what happened before he mentioned the name, since something obviously happened tonight that had Harm so put off at just the mention of Mac's name.

"Whose in the hospital, and why do I need to be there?" Harm challenged.

"Harm don't you care that one of your friends and co-workers is about to be wheeled into surgery!?" Sturgis yelled back.

"WHO?"

"Mac."

"I don't believe that for a second considering what I saw tonight. If she needed surgery then it was to pry Clay off of her."

He hit the mark without evening realizing it.

"Harm you don't understand. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you, take you to the hospital and explain."

"Forget Sturgis, if she can move on so can I. Goodbye!"

With that Harm hung up again. Turner was about to call the Admiral and let him know what was going on on his end, but then decided that it wasn't worth it. They needed to stay with Mac, so he continued to search for Harm. Then it hit him he hadn't checked near Mac's place, _he mentioned seeing something tonight maybe he is over in her neck of the woods_..._McMurphy's! That's got to be where Harm is!_

Sturgis turned the car around and started heading in that direction. Unfortunately, Harm decided to call it a night and paid his tab to the bartender. He walked out of the bar, knowing he couldn't drive he decided to go for a little walk until he felt better and more alert, besides he wasn't in the mood to return to a cold empty bed again. He crossed the street and walked to the park nearby. 15 minutes later, after having broken several traffic laws Turner ended up in McMurphy's Tavern.

"There's Harm's SUV!"

He quickly parked his car and jumped out. He walked into the bar and started looking all around for Harm..._Maybe he's in the Men's room_. So he walked into the bathroom, but no luck he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. _Where the hell did you go now Harm!_ He walked over to the bartender and asked if he had seen Harm in here tonight.

"Yeah I did. Drank and awful lot tonight. Got shot down by that blonde at the end of the bar, but he left about 15 minutes ago."

"His car is still in the parking lot."

"He must have gone for a walk to try and sober up before going home I guess, or maybe he called for a taxi. Mac lives not too far away maybe he's crashing there for the night."

"Thanks."

Sturgis walked out of the bar and looked around, trying to decide what to do next. He tried Harm's cell again but no answer. _I guess I better call the Admiral now and tell him Harm is AWOL..._

* * *

Okay so how was that guys, you asked for a chapter 2 so there you go...do I hear Chapter 3?


	4. Where are Harm and Clay?

Meanwhile at Bethesda Naval Hospital Admiral Chegwidden, Bud, and Harriet sat in the ER waiting for news of Mac's condition. She had been in the hospital for 2 ½ hours already...

A neighbor in Mac's apartment complex heard the banging then a scream and then rushed out into the hallway to see the door to Mac's apartment ajar with the lights off. She tried to push open the door but something was stuck in front of it. She leaned her head inside only to find a trashed apartment and a woman lying on the floor next to the door, she had been trying to open it to get help when she collapsed. The young neighbor pulled Mac away from the door, then carried her back to her apartment in case the assaulter came back, she didn't want Mac to still be there. She checked her vitals then dialed 911. The paramedics arrived, and Mac was lucid long enough to tell them her name and just as she lost consciousness again she said, "Call...Harm...please...". The nurses did a search in their database to find her next of kin and her Commanding Officer. They immediately called Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. who was listed as her emergency contact, but only got the answering machine so they left a message informing him that Colonel Mackenzie was in the hospital and he needed to come as quickly as possible. Next they called Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, informed him of Mac's arrival to the hospital and their inability to contact Rabb. Chegwidden hung up the phone, jumped in his car, and began to drive to the hospital; he picked up his cell phone and dialed Bud and Harriet's home number trying to find Harm then Sturgis's number, but Harm was still nowhere to be found. The doctor came out shortly after the Admiral arrived, in order to apprise him on the Colonel's condition.

"Are you Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes I am. How is she doing?"

"She's going to need surgery. We're running some tests to rule other possibilities now that she is stable. She has a punctured lung, 2 broken ribs, a concussion, black eye, and a broken collar bone. She is also still unconscious. She needs surgery in order to repair the lung, set the collar bone back into place, as well as her ribs. We are getting ready to take her down for X-rays and a head CT now to make sure there is no permanent brain damage. We've got her on oxygen to ease the breathing. I'll have the surgeon come down and explain the procedures to you and you'll need to sign the consent forms if her next of kin Cmdr. Rabb doesn't show up in time."

"May I see her?"

"Briefly sir, she's on her way to the CT room in a minute, follow me."

AJ walked into Mac's room and saw her lying on a hospital bed weak and limp with tubes coming in and out, machine's beeping, and an oxygen mask over her mouth. He walked to the side of her bed, trying to keep the tears at bay as he grabbed a hold of her hand. Mac lay there unconscious but upon closer look he could see her lips moving. He gave a questioning look to the nurse.

"She's been muttering the name, Harm, over and over again as she goes in and out of consciousness. She's got it stuck in her head. Do you know who Harm is?"

"He's her partner."

"They must be pretty close if she's this insistent on having him here. Most people ask for their wives or husbands, not their partners."

"She loves him..." AJ softly muttered. _Where the hell is he!_

After the nurse called him and told him about Mac he sent Sturgis out to find him, _he needs to be here with her, for her_.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to ask you to go back to the waiting area while we take her for x-rays and CT."

"Uh...yeah...sure." He mumbled barely audible.

_Who the hell did this to her, when I get my hands on him he's gonna need a lot more than surgery to save him. How dare he hurt Sarah...my daughter..._

AJ walked back to the chairs, sighed, and put his head in his hands trying desperately not to lose control of his emotions. Five minutes later a very worried and concerned Bud and Harriet walked in and spotted the Admiral.

"Sir...Mac...!" Harriet stuttered out.

AJ took the next five minutes to fill them in on Mac's situation.

"Where's Harm sir?" Bud inquired.

"I have Turner out looking for him now."

"Do they know who did this to her?" Harriet asked fighting back the tears.

"She wasn't lucid long enough to tell anyone or answer any question other than her name." AJ explained.

"Where's Clay, sir? Harriet said, thinking it odd that he wasn't here since he was in town. He and Mac had gone out the night before and Mac had told her this afternoon that Clay had wanted to go out tonight too, but she had a court case to finish preparing for so she had to cancel.

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought of calling Clay. He's a spook though, so he probably knows already but is on a mission or something." AJ said nonchalantly not really caring about Clay's whereabouts.

"But he is in town sir." Then Harriet recounted what Mac had told her this afternoon.

"Well that's a bit odd then, perhaps I should call."

AJ got up, stepped outside and dialed Clay's number but got no answer so he left a message...

"Clay this is AJ. Mac is in the hospital give me a call on my cell phone. Bye."

What the Admiral didn't know was that Clay was home, but passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Cognac on the floor next to him.

_Where is Harm, dammit! Where in the world could he be?_

He placed another call on his cell phone to Sturgis to find out if he knew anything on Harm's location.

Sturgis's cell phone rang and he saw the Admiral's name pop up and hesitated to answer it.

"Sir?"

"Any luck?"

"I found his car parked in McMurphy's parking lot and the bartender said he left about 15 minutes ago so now I am out on foot trying to find him. How's Mac?"

AJ gave him the run down then said, "Keeping looking Turner. If you can't find him in the next 15 minutes call me back and let me know and I'll send Bud over to come and help you out."

"Aye Aye, Sir"

With that they hung up the Admiral walked back inside to sit with Bud and Harriet till the surgeon came down. Sturgis put his phone back into his pocket and went on a foot pursuit for Harm.

_I'm a submariner for goodness sake's, not a Marine. For once I actually regret being a bubble head and wish I were a Force Recon so I could find Harm and get him back to his Marine!_


	5. Knocking in Sense

Author's Note: I apologize if the last chapter sounded a little bit like the first, but I needed to catch you all up on where Mac was at since the first two chapters were all about Harm and his POV. Logistics, we all hate it I know, but it's a necessary evil in order to make things flow properly and not sound choppy and discontinuous. Today I am posting for this fic and tomorrow I will post for the Operation story, one at a time, sorry guys no pitchforks...please. Anyways here it goes, be forewarned that this is going to be a dramatic angsty cliffhanger kind of chapter...just know I love Harm and Mac and all will be okay in the end you just need to be patient and hang in there. So here we go...

* * *

Sturgis was running all over the park trying to find Harm, _How hard is it to find a drunken man dressed in all white in the middle of the night in an empty park?!_ But to Sturgis's credit the park was full of trees and bushes that Harm could be passed out behind. He looked at all the benches and in the chess board area, but was still unable to locate him. Sturgis was about ready to call the Admiral to have him call for reinforcements, when he spotted a figure off in the distance. It was a shadow of a man, or what appeared to be a man, that was lying down on a bench on his back just staring up into the night sky. _That's got to be Harm, who else could it be...a homeless person, duh Sturgis, let's just hope it is Harm_. As he approached the figure he could hear him muttering to himself, _What is he saying? No wait that sounds like singing..._Sturgis could see a white cover lying on the ground next to the bench, _that's Harm alright_.

Sturgis decided to wait and formulate the best approach to handling this situation, Harm was drunk and that was going to make him hard to reason with. As he stood a few feet away he could hear the lyrics that he was singing...

Now every fool in town would've left by now

I can't replace all the wasted days

The memory of your face-can't help

thinkin'

Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together

Where would we be

A thousand lost forevers

And the promises that you never were giving me

Here's what I'm thinking

It's over now and I've gone without

Cuz you're everyone else's girl

It seems to me you'll always be

Everyone else's girl

And instead of wishing that the road had shoulder

man you're seeing that you're sinking over time

And it's good that I'm not angry

well i need to get over, well

I'm not angry

it's dragging me under

I'm not angry

I'm not angry it's never been enough

it gets inside and it tears you up

I'm not angry but I've never been above it

you see through me don't you

This will all fall down like everything else that was

This too shall pass and all of the words we said

We can't take back

It's amazing

how you make your face just like a wall,

how you take your heart and turn it off,

how I turn my head and lose it all

It's unnerving

how just one move puts me by myself

There you go just trustin' someone else

Now I know I put us both through hell

I'm not sayin'

there was nothin' wrong

I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me

And I'm not sayin'

we ever had the right to hold on

I just didn't wanna let it get away from me

But if that's how it's gonna leave

straight out from underneath,

then we'll see who's sorry now

If that's how it's gonna stand, when

you know you've been depending on

the one you're leavin' now

the one you're leavin' out

It's aggravating

how you threw me on

and you tore me out,

how your good intentions turned to doubt

the way you needed time to sort it out

_Harm must be really out of it, he is definitely singing more than one song there. And why on earth is he singing such depressing songs, what the hell really happened tonight?_ Sturgis wondered.

Sturgis had waited long enough he approached Harm from behind the bench and yelled, "Rabb what the hell do you think you're doing? And why the hell aren't you answering your phone, dammit!?"

This sudden and unexpected vocal burst woke Harm up from his drunk stupor long enough to sit up on the bench he was laying on, and turn his head around trying to locate who woke him up.

"Tuurrner, what the hell are you doing here? After the cute blonde too? he grinned Too bad she's taken, all the women in this god forsaken world are taken, and what am I left nothing absolutely nothing!"

"Harm, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Women, they're all unattainable, unappeasable, and frustratingly crazy!"

"Harm, we need to talk...Mac has..." Before he could finish his sentence Harm violently stood up and grabbed Turner by the collar, Sturgis could smell his breath and it emanated of alcohol.

"Don't even talk to me about Colonel Mackenzie; she is the worst offender of her sex! Just because I told her I wasn't ready **yet** in Australia she goes and gets engaged to that damn Bugme! Then I give up my career and risk my life to go to Paraguay to save Mac, and I don't even get a thank you, instead I get told NEVER. Never would we be able to have a relationship, but sure she and Webb could get together no problem. But forget even trying something with me, not even one date, it's never yet we've known each other for how many years?! All I ever wanted was a shot, one date to prove to her that we were meant together. Couldn't she see that I went to Paraguay because I love her!"

Sturgis stood there shocked he had never seen Harm lose it like this before and actually say what he was feeling. _How long has he been holding this all in, and what made him burst tonight of all nights?_

"Then I hear this godforsaken song on the radio that got me thinking about Mac and how I need to tell her how I feel, try to win her back. I changed into my dress whites and gold wings for her, to impress her, to make her smile and laugh. I used to live to see her smile, now I could careless! Then I drive all the way over to her apartment just to find her there sleeping with Clay in every room of the apartment! She has obviously made her choice and it isn't me, so now I'm out of here for good! I'm putting in my request to Chegwidden in the morning to have my billet be changed and stationed elsewhere as many miles away from Mac as I can possibly get!" Harm shouted nearly at the top of his lungs out of frustration, anger, and hurt.

Sturgis stood there stunned. _Harm went to her apartment tonight? How come he didn't see her lying on the floor? Didn't he think it was odd that the room had been trashed? _He thought about Harm's words for a second, _He said he saw her with Clay, but the Admiral said he couldn't get a hold of him and Mac had cancelled her date with him so why would he be at her apartment?_

Determined to get some answers Sturgis asked, "What makes you think that Clay was at Mac's apartment tonight, Harm?"

"I don't know Sturgis maybe the fact that they're dating, the light's were off, her car indicated she was home, and things had been banged around the apartment in a frenzy of passion!"

_Oh my God, Harm thinks that Mac and Clay were having sex tonight and that's why the apartment had been dark and trashed, he still doesn't know!_

"Harm, what time did you go over to Mac's tonight?"

"Around 2025 or so! But I don't want to talk about it Sturgis, I'm going home and pack my things up and write my request for the Admiral!" Harm said walking off in the direction of his Lexus.

_He came by right after the paramedics had taken her to the hospital! I have to stop him!_

"Harm wait, you can't go home yet!" Sturgis said hurrying after him, he wasn't about to lose him again.

"With all respect to our friendship Sturgis but who the hell is going to stop me? Certainly not you!" He stormed off and was almost out of the park.

"The hell I won't! I need to take you to the hospital ASAP!"

"What the hell for! I'm not that drunk Sturgis!"

Sturgis caught up to him, and punched him good in the face knocking him down to the ground and causing him to lose consciousness.

"Well now you need stitches and while you're there perhaps they can pull your head out of your ass so you can salvage your relationship with Mac!" Sturgis shouted at the body of Harmon Rabb, Jr. and then picked him up by the arm's and drug him to his car and put him into the front seat and drove him to Bethesda.

"Admiral? This is Turner, I found Harm I'm bringing him now."

"Excellent job Sturgis!"

"Not quite sir, he's unconscious and needs stitches and to have his head pulled out of his six! He thinks that Mac and Clay were sleeping together tonight in her apartment and that's why it was trashed."

"Alright, call me when you get here and I'll help you carry him into the ER and I'll give the nurses a head's up on your arrival."

"Any word on Mac or Clay yet?"

"The surgeon just left the consent papers with me and I'm filling them out now. She's going to be taken up in about 15 minutes or so."

"See you soon, sir."

"Bye."

* * *

Author's note: Okay well I had several requests from people to have someone "knock" some sense into Harm, so ask and you shall receive. Any ideas as to who might have done this to Mac yet? I know already let's see if anyone else does. Review and give me your best guess.

A/N 2: The three songs I took lyrics from are all from Matchbox Twenty's "Mad Season". They are Last Beautiful Girl, Angry, and Leave (respectively).


	6. Concussions and Confessions

Author's Note: Okay so here is the next chapter.  Sorry it took so long I actually finished it yesterday and meant to upload it but got busy.  My next update is going to be for my story You Had Me From Hello, I finally found the right song I was looking for.  I hope that you guys like this chapter, I must warn you though there is foul language in it.  Under normal circumstances I dislike swear words, however when characters are in such rage and anger and emotion it becomes warranted.  I think that is it for now, so please enjoy and review.  No reviews means no next chapter, no reason to continue if no one likes it.  But thanks to all those that have reviewed the last few chapters!

* * *

Sturgis drove Harm to Bethesda Naval Hospital for a special "head from six" removal and stitches. Part of Sturgis sympathized with Harm, his relationship with Mac was definitely strenuous and exhausting. _I could deal with her when Harm left and she let out her little secret_

Flashback

"Is there something going on between you to?"

"We've never slept together."

"Is that the problem?"

"It's complicated." Gets up to shut her office door.

"So move on."

"It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

Flashback

_And I know he loves her, after all what man would give up his career in search of a woman even if she was his partner and best friend...When I tell the Admiral what happened tonight, he is going to give Harm another reason to be in the hospital. I feel bad for slugging him, but his actions warranted it. Jumping to conclusions (AN: like the Jump to Conclusions mat mentioned in Office Space, lol) as always you'd think being a lawyer he'd never do that sort of ting; I guess it's true, love really does make you act crazy..._

Harm started to stir in the seat next to him. Sturgis leaned over and whacked him upside the head.

"Owww! What the fuck was that for?! And why the hell do I have a fat lip...my head's bleeding! What the hell did you do to me, Sturgis?! And where are you taking me?"

"I punched you earlier tonight to shut you up and to subdue you. I'm taking you to Bethesda. And I hit you just know because you infuriate me, you've made a horrible conclusion tonight with misinterpreted evidence! Then you wouldn't answer your god-damn phone and let me tell you what's going on!"

"What do you mean conclusions?! And what the hell is so damn important that you had to subdue me and throw me into your car?!"

Just then Sturgis pulled into the hospital parking lot. Sturgis turned off the car, jumped out and pulled Harm out of the passenger's seat.

"Get your hands off of me, you asshole!"

Sturgis let most of what Harm was saying roll off of his back. He knew he was drunk, upset, and confused. Harm started to walk off, when Sturgis grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. _Time for some more tough love..._

"No Harm! I'm dragging your sorry drunk ass into that fucking hospital to a woman whose in love with you, for god knows what reason, that is being wheeled up to the operating room! Hell I spent so much time trying to find you that she's probably already been put under you jackass!"   
"What the fuck are you talking about! Unless you're referring to my mother or grandmothers then there is no woman who loves me that could be in that hospital!"   
"There you go again jumping to all those damn conclusions instead of letting me finish you fucking idiot! I've been trying to tell you all night that Mac is in the hospital. The woman you love and who loves you is about to be operated on!"   
"Mac isn't in the hospital. She is in her apartment having mad, wild, passionate sex with Clay! So unless she's in the OR having him surgically removed from her there is no way that Mac is in that hospital!"

"And how would you know where Mac is Harm, huh?!"

"I went to her apartment tonight to tell her. How I feel and I never want her to leave. That I want to marry her and have children with her! But I get there and things are knocked around in her apartment. The lights were off, car was home, and Clay came into town yesterday. Safe assumption, Sturgis!"   
"Well do I have news for you, jackass! Mac got the shit beat out of her tonight! Her thrashed apartment was because she fought back with her attacker, not because she was in a sexual frenzy with Clay! Two people hurt her tonight her attacker and you for not being there when she needed you. She's been asking for you ever since the paramedics picked her up."

"Wha...What...do you mean beat up?" Harm said barely audible.

"Yeah Harm someone beat her ass up and now she is the operating room having surgery to fix her lungs and put pins in her legs!"

"God..." Tears were slowly welling up in his eyes as the realization of Sturgis's words pushed past the drunken haze.

"Who the hell beat her up?! When I get my hands on that filthy bastard I'm gonna kill him! No one and I mean no one has the right to do that to anyone, especially Mac!"

"Oh now you choose to be protective of her! Who the hell gave you the right to care about Mac!"

Sturgis said wanting Harm to admit to himself and out loud the real reason he cared for Mac. _C'mon buddy say the words!_

"I love her! I'm in love with her! Sturgis I've given myself to right to care about her because I love her with all of my heart that none is left to ever love any other woman!"

_Finally....It only took him 9 years, X months...if Mac were here she could give me the exact time..._

"Who hurt her Sturgis! So help me..."

"We don't know Harm. Mac was unconscious most of the time and hasn't said anything other than her name and rank and begging to see you. Unless something new has developed since I last spoke to the Admiral. Last I heard he was filling out consent forms since you, her emergency contact, wasn't there and trying to find Clayton Webb."

"You mean he isn't here?"

"Unless the Admiral has gotten a hold of him."

"Well what are we waiting for, wasting time in a cold, dark parking lot while the woman I love is being operated on."

Harm started off towards the hospital when his legs gave out on him and fell flat on his face. Sturgis ran up to him and pulled him up.

"Harm? Harm? You alright?" _Great he's knocked himself out._

Sturgis wrapped one of Harm's arms around his neck then his arm around Harm's waist and drug him into the ER. The doors slide open and Sturgis called out to the Admiral who was sitting beside Harriet and Bud in the chairs.

"What the hell happened to him?" The Admiral inquired.

"Well sir I hit him back in the park, drove him over here, got into a bit of a scuffle when he wouldn't let me tell him about Mac. Then admitted his love and rushed towards the hospital to be by her side. When his legs gave out and he hit the cold pavement, knocking himself out."

"Nurse, can we have a chair for him to get stitches?" Bud asked after coming over to help Turner and Chegwidden with Harm's dead weight.

"Right away sir." The nurse said, "Follow me to Curtain 2."

"How's Mac sir?" Turner asked hoping to find out that his friend and colleague was doing alright under the present circumstances.

"They took her upstairs about 15 minutes ago. We we're waiting to head upstairs to the OR waiting room until you and Harm got here. Harriet, why don't you and Bud go on up there and wait for information on Mac. I'll stay here with the Commanders, while Harm gets patched up."

"Yes, sir." The couple said in unison and headed towards the elevators to go to the surgery waiting area.

Sturgis and AJ returned their attention back to Harm.

"So are you going to tell me the whole story, Commander, as to what really happened out there tonight?"

Sturgis then proceeded to relay all the details of the night.

"You whacked him upside the head?" AJ asked laughingly. _I want to whack him in the head almost every day, lucky Turner_.

"Yes sir. Someone needed to knock some sense into him, figuratively and literally."

"Well done, Turner, well done."

"Thank you sir. Any word on Webb's whereabouts, not that I like him in the least but he has a right to know the health of his girlfriend; I'll never understand what Mac sees in him."

"Neither will I, except the fact that he was willing and she and Harm have never been willing at the same time in order to make something between them work out. But I have called and left a message on his home phone twice, two more voicemails on his cell phone. I even called Kershaw to find out if he was in the field. He said he wasn't, so I haven't a clue as to why I can't get a hold of him. I'd send someone out to find him, but Mac asked for Harm not Clay. People tend to confess their true feelings when faced with such perilous objects such as this."

"True sir. But how many dangerous missions have Harm and Mac been on, and still no confession of their love to one another. They've both confessed it to me, and if it wasn't for that simple fact then I'd be questioning our own sanity, sir. That perhaps it was just all of us seeing something, a chemistry, that wasn't really there."

"Good point Sturgis. We may need to get some security/insurance on this issue in order to ensure the desired results. After all I won't be at JAG eternity, which is how long they might just continue this dance of there's, so if I'm going to call in favors and pull major Admiral's privilege to keep them together we need to start now. Any ideas?"

During their conversation Harm lay on a hospital bed having his vitals taken, an IV saline drip put in, and stitches for his head were being prepared. The ER doctor patching Harm back up also told the nurse to get him a CT scan to make sure neither the Commander nor the pavement caused any long term damage.

The Admiral turned to the doctor and said, "I doubt there will be doctor the Commander has a really, really thick skull!" The nurse, doctor, and Sturgis all began to laugh at the Admiral's candor. Just then Harm woke up from his unconscious stupor. He could hear laughing off in the distance, everything looked hazy and blurred. He could make out four people standing around him. One was a woman in all white, holding his hand. _Did I pass out at my wedding or something? I can hear the Admiral and Sturgis's voices._ He turned to look at the woman in white, she had beautiful short hair which was about all he could make out of her appearance due to the blurred vision. "Maaaccc..." Harm managed to choke out while turning and looking at the nurse.

_"Mac, what are you doing here? And why are you in white?"_

"_Well a girl can't get too much of a good thing, remember? And you're going to mine forever and we are going to master the good thing as much and as often as possible."_

"_Mac." Harm blushed. "The Admiral is standing right there. Don't talk like that, do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

"_Of course I do, and I take great pride and pleasure in it." She said smiling seductively at him._

Then the woman Harm thought was Mac leaned in to check his pupils. Harm finally focused his eyes, gasped in shock that the woman he was talking to wasn't Mac.

"Oh shit! Who are you?" _God I hope I don't have amnesia again! Am I getting married to this woman who I don't even recognize?! _Harm asked himself remembering how he had forgotten that he and Renee were a couple after his Tomcat took a dip into the Atlantic on the way to Mac's wedding to Mic. _I wish that amnesia had been true, so I wouldn't have wasted anytime with Renee and that night that Mic went back to Australia and Mac came over to talk about...us...we could have actually talked and then she'd be the woman in all white right now._

"I'm your nurse, Johanna. Do you know where you are? Your name?"

"I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., and since you said you're a nurse I am then going to assume that I am in a hospital."

Harm let out a huge sigh of relief. _I'm not marrying this woman! Thank goodness I was about to go into panic mode._

"Do you know why you are in the hospital sir?"

Harm suddenly had a flood of flashbacks to the preceding evening....Mac's apartment, a blonde in the bar, knocked out in the park, announcing my love for Mac, cold hard pavement...Harm sat up much to quickly and started yelling for Mac, "Where is Mac?!?!" But this sudden movement caused him to get dizzy, throw-up, and then pass out again.

* * *

Still to come perhaps....

Mac Operation?

Where's Clay?

Who hurt Mac?

Will Harm wake up again?


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OKAY GUYS HERE'S THE LOW DOWN. THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THIS FANFIC SOME HOW GOT DELETED. THERE ARE A TOTALLY OF 6 CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND AT THE TIME THE SITE ONLY DISPLAYED 5 OF THEM. SO I READJUSTED THE CHAPTERS, THE LAST CHAPTER I POSTED THAT MOST OF YOU REVIEWED IS NOW CHAPTER 6. GOT THAT, CHAPTER 5 BECAME CHAPTER 6, AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW BACK WHERE IT BELONGS. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION EVERYBODY, BLAME IT ON TECHNOLOGY!

As an aside I haven't heard too many requests for a chapter 7, I may go ahead and write the next chapter for those that have reviewed, but I need to catch up some of my other fics first. See I'm giving you time to read and review and enjoy. Anyways sorry for the confusion again.


	8. Strange Feeling

Author's Note: Okay guys I know this chapter is short, but I need you guys to be hang in suspense. I know it's cruel and I've told many author's that too, however, the good news is that the next chapter is almost done so you won't be waiting all winter for the next update. On an aside regarding the show, who else is pissed off about the way Mattie is leaving the show? The least she could have said when talking to Mac in her office was that she had to look out for Harm because he loved her, but no damn those writers! Anyways enough ranting. Also I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed from the beginning and pressured me with evil eyes to write more chapters especially BlueShadow, froggy, and Jackia you guys rock! Thanks also to: Jagfan724, Beach chickJASSNL, Karen19, alix33, DD2, and guitarvixen! As always read, review, and ENJOY! :)

P.S. A few of you asked for Harm to get his butt kicked, glad to hear you were satisfied that it did on more than one occasion!

* * *

"Doctor her pressure is dropping."

"We need to close up this hole in her lung. There must be another hole somewhere else that we're missing. Blow her lungs up and I'll feel around for the escaping air."

"Sir, she's going into V-fib!"

"Someone get the crash cart, hand me the paddles!"

"Charging..." The nurse hands over the paddles to the lead surgeon.

"Clear." Shock, Mac's body jolts up from the electric shock coursing through her body.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ER...

Harm sensed that something was wrong with Mac, part of him felt dead, dead inside. It caused him to wake up from his stupor.

"Something is wrong with Mac!" He cried out.

"Yes, Harm she's upstairs in surgery right now." AJ informed him wondering if perhaps the two blows to the head did do some damage.

"No sir, she's dying I can feel it. I feel dead inside. Something is going wrong in the operating room."   
AJ has always known that the two had a special connection, finishing each other's sentences, and Mac's vision of Harm in the Atlantic, but this this was just too crazy.

"Bud and Harriet are upstairs right now, in the waiting room waiting for any news and they haven't called me to inform me of any problems. You're probably just worried about her Harm." The Admiral stated trying to sound reassuring.

"You don't understand sir! I need to go up there, she's in trouble sir!" Harm said trying to get out of the hospital bed he was lying in, but being forced back into it by Sturgis.

"No you will stay here, get patched up and have that CT the doctor ordered. Sturgis and I will check it out and come back in a little while.

* * *

Back in the Operating Room...

"Doctor it's not working. You need to call it sir, it's been 10 minutes already."

"No, not yet. Let's keep her on the bypass machine while I repair the lungs and then we'll trying again! We are not, repeat not, going to lose this perfectly healthy woman because you want to give up. We're Naval officers for God's sake and we never give up, not ever!" The head surgeon shouted at his staff.

* * *

In the Emergency Room...

"Sir I feel fine. Let me go with you, please sir for peace of mind..." Harm begged.

"You're not fine Harm! You're head's been split open, you need stitches and you've passed out three times already. You need to stay here. You won't do Mac any good right now; besides how will you get to see Mac in recovery if you don't get fixed up now? You're staying Commander and that's an order." With that Sturgis and the Admiral headed toward the elevators to go to the surgery floor.

Harm understood the Admiral's point but his gut was telling him that it was already too late. She was gone, and he never got a chance to say that he loved her. Another missed opportunity that was post-poned indefinitely and now for eternity...

* * *

How was it?

Will Mac live to see her Harm, and will he ever get to say the words 'I love you' to her?

Where are the cops and why aren't they trying to find Mac's assaulter?


	9. Strange Feeling 2

Harm's nurse came back into his room, or curtain rather, to put the stitches into his forehead. Luckily his cut was right near the hairline so the scar would be hardly noticeable. _We wouldn't want a nasty scar to flaw this impeccable handsome face_. The nurse looked at his hand _no ring, but his in love with that woman Mac...too bad..._

"Okay sir. Good as new."

"Thank you."

"The x-ray tech is going to be here any second to wheel you down to the CT room for your scan. How's your head feeling? Any dizziness? Nauseous?"

"No not anymore. I feel fine."

"Okay then. This is Miguel he'll take you there and back. As soon as we get the results, in about 20 minutes, you might get released."

"That would be great. No offense, but I hate hospitals."

"None taken, most people do. We'll see you in a bit."

Back in the operating room, Mac was struggling to hang on to the smallest amount of life left in her.

"Here it is. Here is the hole. Hand me the sutchers."

A few minutes passed while the doctor worked desperately hoping that this would save this young woman's life.

"okay I think we've got everything repaired. Go ahead and take her off of the machine." _Come on, you can do it, fight dammit fight!_

While Mac held on for dear life Harm anxiously awaited the results of his CT scan so he could be discharged and run upstairs to check on his beloved. Harm wished with every ounce of his being that Sarah would be okay.

"Alright sir, your test results have come back and other than having a nasty hangover you'll be just fine. If you just sign these papers here you can be discharged."

"Thank you." Harm grabbed the forms and scanned them before proceeding to sign them. "Here you go."

"A nurse will be over in a moment to remove the IV and give you some aspirin for head."

"Great."

The nurse came to his bed and unhooked his IV's and got him ready to go. She looked at him fondly horrible jealous of this Sarah woman who had stolen this man's heart.

"There you go sir. You're all set to go."

"Thank you very much." Harm grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevators to go upstairs and wait for news on Mac. Harm hobbled his way to the chairs where Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, and AJ sat. The four were sitting there embracing each other; with tear stained cheeks, Harm looked down the hall and saw a doctor removing his surgical cap and walking away from the chairs where Harm's friends sat.

_Oh no...God no...I was right she is gone..._

* * *

A/N: sorry about that guys just had to get this last opportunity in. The next portion is all mapped out already it's just a matter of putting it onto paper. I know you hate cliffhangers, as do I they're the root of all evil. However, I do have a Genetics exam on Thursday and an English paper due on Friday so I will try to get the next chapter done in between studying and writing. Hang in there guys! I'm guaranteeing a chapter 10, however, chapter 11 is still up in the air! 


	10. Open All Night

Author's Note: So I'm sick. I think I read too many of GuitarVixen's fics while she was sick and caught it over the airwaves or something. Anyways, since I had all this time at home I figured I'd better post the next chapter and soon. I think that BlueShadow is gonna come hunt me down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed writing it, the song I used in it, I've been holding onto for awhile for a special occasion such as this. I liked it, but at the time I didn't have a story I could use it in until now. Sorry about the last two cliffhangers. Unfortunately this one ends with a To Be Continued, which I think most of you will actually like since it means there is more to come. Okay I need to cough up some hairballs and make some soup. As always thanks for the reviews, and please continue to read, review, and enjoy!

P.S. I would like the real version of Harm, but I would settle for the chocolate one too!

* * *

Harm went rushing over to his friends desperately hoping and praying that he was wrong. The Admiral was the first to look up and see Harm standing there; he knew that his CT scan must have been negative because he wouldn't disobey an order, especially in regards to his health.

"Wha...What happened?" Harm stuttered.

Harriet turned around in her chair to see the pale stricken Commander barely standing in front of her.

"Harm." The Admiral said.

"No, no. Don't you tell me she's dead? Mac can't die, she can't!"

"Harm...They lost her on the table...several times. It seems that there was another hole in her lungs that they missed. They put her onto a bypass machine until the surgical team could fix the puncture. They took her off the machine 20 minutes ago..."

"Oh God...no..."

"Harm...will you please let me finish? She's breathing fine on her own, no machines, she's a fighter she's a marine."

"She's alive. Thank heavens. I don't know what I would do if she had died."

"Well she's not completely out of the woods yet. She has to stay in ICU for at least 24 hours to make sure she doesn't get an infection in her lungs that could go to her heart. She has a cast on her broken leg that will be on for 8 weeks, and her collar bone was also set. As long as nothing goes wrong she should be out of here in about 4-5 days."

"Can I go and see her?"

"You're the only one that can. The ICU only lets family and relatives go in and since you are listed as her emergency contact you can. She won't be awake for awhile though; even when she does she'll be groggy and doped up on pain medications."

"I'd still like to go and see her. It'll bring me peace of mind to see her alive and breathing."

"I know she won't be able to hear you sir, but could you just tell her that we're here for her, love her, and are praying for her?" Harriet asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I will Harriet. Which way is the ICU, sir?"

The Admiral pointed Harm in the right direction then went back to the others and asked if they would like to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and snacks. It was 0140 and no one had eaten anything since they arrived at the hospital.

Harm found the ICU floor and went to the nurse's desk to ask for permission to see Lt. Colonel Mackenzie.

"Uh, excuse me m'am. I'd like to see Colonel Mackenzie she got out of surgery a little while ago."

"What's your relationship with the patient?"

"I'm her best friend and co-worker. I'm also listed as her emergency contact."

"Just one second while I pull up her file." Harm stood at the counter waiting for clearance. He could hear a TV on behind the nurse's station it was A&E's Live By Request show. He could hear the host saying that they would be right back with Bon Jovi after this commercial break.

"Ah here we go. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., United States Navy. Can I see some ID to verify this and then I'll make up your badge."

Harm pulled his wallet out of his white coat, he was still in his dress whites from earlier this evening and handed the nurse his military ID to the nurse.

"Okay. Great. Thank you." The nurse grabbed something from behind the desk and handed it to him.

"Here is your badge sir. Place it on the front of your oat and follow me. I'll take you to the Colonel's bed."

The nurse got out of her chair and waved her hand for Harm to follow her. Mac's bed was closest to the nurse's station since she had just gotten out of surgery.

"Okay, here you are. You can only stay a half an hour though. Visiting hours are over, but since she just got out of surgery I'll let you see her."

"Thank you." With that the nurse walked back to her desk leaving the two alone.

"Oh Mac! Who did this to you when I get my hands on them their dead!" He said looking at her frail body. She had a black eye, busted lip, her hair was a mess. She looked so weak and delicate like a porcelain doll that had been dropped.

Behind him on of the other nurses walked up to the TV and turned up the volume some, muttering that she liked the song that Bon Jovi was about to play. It was loud enough for Harm to clearly hear the words.

_**I saw you coming from a mile away**_

_**Trying to hide behind that pretty face.**_

_**Bet my last dollar baby you've been bruised,**_

_**Poor little heart all black 'n' blue.**_

_Aint that the truth. The things that Mac has been through physically and emotionally...her heart has been broken so many times and now she really is black and blue._

_**Last thing you need's another pick-up line,**_

_**You must have heard them all a thousand times.**_

_Mac is so gorgeous that she has probably hear them all, and the last thing she needs right now is me asking her out. She needs to heal first..._

_**God only knows what you've been through,**_

_**Believe me, I've been broken, too.**_

_**It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away**_

_**I've been around that block a time or two, baby.**_

_That's for sure. I've definitely had my own share of heartache just like Mac._

_**I don't wanna fall in love with you.**_

_**I try, try, try, but I can't get around the truth.**_

_**Please don't say my name, give this heart a break.**_

_She says my name and I just want to drop everything I'm doing and kiss her._

_**I don't want to make the same mistakes.**_

**_It's too late; I'll leave on the light._**

_**These arms are open all night.**_

_We've both had such poor luck with relationships and I love her too much to let her have another failed one..._

_**I've got your taste in the back of my mouth,**_

_**I wanna reach in and pull it out.**_

_**And I'd be lying if I didn't say: when you're this close,**_

_**I'm afraid of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair,**_

_**The way I'll miss you when you're not there**_

_**And that I'll see you when I close my eyes.**_

_**It's too late, I've crossed that line.**_

_**It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away.**_

_**I'll still be around come closing time.**_

_I'm damn sure of that! I don't trust myself when I get too close to her, she's intoxicating. I dream about her almost every night when I close my eyes and go to sleep, and it makes my heartache (as well as my loins) that I can't be with her._

_**I don't wanna fall in love with you.**_

_**I try, try, try, but I can't get around the truth.**_

_**Please don't say my name, give this heart a break.**_

_**I don't want to make the same mistakes.**_

**_It's too late, I'll leave on the light._**

_**These arms are open all night.**_

_**It's 2 a.m., it's last call baby.**_

_**The barkeep's gone **_

_**I'll walk you home now**_

_**Save me, baby.**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna fall in love with you.**_

_**I try, try, try, but I can't get around the truth.**_

_**Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break.**_

_**Please don't make me make the same mistakes.**_

_**But it's too late, I'll leave on the light.**_

_**These arms are open all night.**_

_Wow it is 2 am and my arms are open for her and only for her. And I am willing to beg if that's what it takes to win Mac's heart..._

Harm just sat there in the chair next to Mac, holding her hand and watching her breathe knowing that every breath she took was a blessing. It took every last drop of energy that Harm possessed in order not to start balling in tears right there. He needed to be strong, strong for her and strong for himself. It was almost time for Harm to be shown the door by the nurses who couldn't stop staring at him. They could all tell that there was more than just friendship and work between them; even though Mac wasn't awake it was as if she could tell Harm was beside her. According to her vitals her breathing had been easier and less erratic ever since Harm stepped into the room. Some of the nurses were joking around asking if they could clone him so that all of their patients could respond this well after such a traumatic surgery. They could see the love filled in his eyes and the way he gently caressed her hand, careful not to mess up the IV coming out of it. The nurses were reluctant to tell him to leave. They could see him talking to her, telling her about something with a smile on his face while trying to keep the tears at bay. Finally 0230 arrived and the nurse that had shown Harm to Mac's bed got up from behind her desk and made her way towards the Colonel's bed. When she got just a few feet behind him she could hear him telling her all about the Admiral, Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet who were all anxiously awaiting her to get better and move out of ICU so they could see her.

"And AJ is bringing by flowers in the afternoon when he gets home from pre-school..."

-Cough- "Excuse me sir" The nurse said trying to subtly get the Commander's attention.

Harm didn't seem to notice the nurse standing behind him he was too engrossed with being next to Mac. The nurse took a few more steps and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Commander, but it's time for you to go."

"I understand, just one more minute." Harm was slightly startled by the nurse's presence.

Sure, but then you must be going. You can come back tomorrow morning at 0800."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Then the nurse walked out to allow the Commander to say his private good night to the Colonel.

"Mac, I know you can't hear me but I love you so much that my heart could burst. Please hang in there for me and for yourself. I'll be back first thing in the morning to check up on you." With that Harm laid a kiss on her forehead, squeezed her hand and headed out the door.

Harm met up with his friends downstairs in the cafeteria.

"How is she doing sir?" Harriet asked immediately.

"Well the nurses said that her breathing is improving, and at the moment her recovery looks good."

"That's great news!" Harriet squealed.

"Indeed it is. Well am I safe in assuming that visiting hours are now over and that's why you're down here? I didn't think I'd be able to pry you away from her." Stated the Admiral.

"Yes, but I'll be back at 0900 begging to be let back in." Harm said candidly.

"Alright, why don't we all head home, get some sleep, shower, and then we can come back later tomorrow. I'm sure they will inform us if anything should change." Sturgis said encouragingly, seeing how everyone himself included were terribly sleep deprived.

"I agree. Come on everyone out towards the parking lot."

"Um sir, can someone give me a lift to McMurphy's so I can get my car?"

"I'll take him Admiral, I promise no more punches." Sturgis said after Harm gave him an unsure gaze.

"It's all settled then."

With that they all head to their cars and headed home. Sturgis drove Harm to McMurphy's to get his SUV. Harm unbuckled his seatbelt and started to open the door, but then paused and looked back at his good ole friend.

"Sturgis."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you did tonight. It means a lot man."

"It was all you buddy. But if you ever do something that stupid again I'll do more that just knock you out."

"Understood."

Harm walked to his car, got in and drove home. He walked into his apartment and saw the files all over his desk and noticed the blinking light on his machine. It read 12 new messages. Harm pushed the play button. They were messages from hospital, Bud, the Admiral, and Sturgis. The last message was about to play.

"Message 12. Received at 1:40 am." Then a raspy voice came on.

"I see you got my message. That will teach you and that Bitch." Then the line went dead. Harm was frozen dead in his tracks, mouth agape, staring at the answering machine.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Is Mac really out of the woods?

Who called Harm's answering machine and how did he get his number?

Why call at 1:40 am?


	11. Holy Shit

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry, but I had to tie up the other fic. Plus I'm sick but have drugs! Thank goodness for antibiotics! I also figured it was time to let Harm off the hook and focus my attention to other people that should be burned at the stake and receive wonderful torture from great Medieval devices as mentioned in GuitarVixen's Stolen reviews in regards to Renee. Enough talk time for you to read and REVIEW, the number of reviews will determine how quickly I update (hint hint). Okay enough threats and thanks to those that have reviewed BlueShadow(yes the didn't delete the O's and continued was meant to be a good thing not bad, so where's your update?!) Laevda, Jackia(rule out Lindsey he's too weak and Palmer it isn't his style remember), GuitarVixen, justme(I TOTALLY understand about exams, no worries), froggy(but I want the real one –pouts/whines-!)

* * *

"Holy shit! Who was that?!" Harm walked over to the answering machine and removed the tape. _Whoever it was, is responsible for putting Mac into the hospital._ Harm was tempted to call the Admiral and notify him of the message, but then thought twice about it. It was late and they all needed sleep, besides there wasn't anything they could do about it until morning anyways. Harm put the tape into a Ziploc bag and placed it in his lock box. Five minutes later he had changed out of his dress whites and collapsed on his bed, he turned his alarm clock on and fell asleep fast asleep completely unaware of the person sitting across the street from his apartment building.

Later that night Webb woke up and decided to go get cleaned up. He walked around his apartment, taking notice of the empty bottles of Cognac and Daniels. He walked into his bedroom to find Catherine Gale laying naked in his bed fast asleep. _What the hell happened last night?_ He vaguely remembered something about Mac, but had no idea how he had ended up with Catherine. _Did I call her or did she call me? Sarah's gonna kill me if find's out. But hell she's probably sleeping with Harm on the side._ He said angrily to himself. Webb took off his shoes, loosened his tie, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Catherine. _Well if Sarah doesn't want to spend time with me, I'll spend time with this naked woman next to me..._

"It's 7:50 and time for the traffic and weather report..." Harm's alarm radio stated.

He woke up, rolled over, turned off the alarm, and sat up. He was about to stand when he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. A few minutes later Harm climbed into the shower and got ready to go to the hospital to see Mac in the ICU.

A half and hour later, Harm grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out the door, climbed into his Lexus and drove down to Bethesda.

He parked his SUV and made his way upstairs to the ICU, flowers in hand. The nurse that had been working behind the nurse's station last night was on her way out having just finished her 12 hour shift.

"Oh, Commander, your girlfriend has been moved to the fourth floor, the surgical recovery ward, into a regular hospital room about an hour ago."

"Thanks so much for notifying my, I might have had a complete nervous breakdown is I didn't see her where I left her a few hours ago."

"She regained consciousness around 0430 this morning, she was asking for you."

-Flashback-

The nurses jumped up from their station when they heard screaming coming from the Colonel's bed. They quickly checked her vitals, everything was physically alright wit her but they couldn't calm her down. She was shouting things in Farsi, English, and Russian all they really understood was, "Harm...Where's Harm?". They finally got her calmed down and told her that he'd be back in the morning.

-Flashback-

They rode the elevator down and Ham got off at the fourth floor, walked out, turned around nodded and mouthed "Thank you" to the nurse. Harm made his way down the hall and to Room 415, the nurse had given him the room number while they were in the elevator. Harm walked into the room and saw Mac laying asleep in her bed, there weren't as many machines hooked up to her as last night but she still looked so delicate and fragile. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand just as he had in the ICU. About an hour later the Admiral showed up and silently took in the sight his two best senior attorneys were in love. Sarah wasn't awake, but she must have been able to sense that he was near because she seemed to at ease and tranquil. Harm looked up from his silent vigil and noticed AJ standing in the corner.

"Sir." Harm stood.

"No need for formalities right now Harm."

"Can we talk outside for a moment?"

"Sure what's up?" AJ asked once they were out of earshot Harm relayed what happened a few hours ago at his apartment.

"Do you have the tape with you? I'll give it to the Detective with the DC police that's working on the case."

"Can you make a copy first sir?" Then he pulled out the small tape from his pocket and handed in to AJ.

"Yeah no problem. I'll go take care of this, you go back in there and take care of her. Don't worry well get the bastard that did this."

"Yes sir. I hope so..." Harm walked back into the room and AJ headed to the police department.

* * *

Still to come...

Webb and Gale?

Mystery man shows up, but is he that much of a mystery?

"Hey beautiful, you're awake..."


	12. Hey Beautiful

Author's note: Okay all here is Chapter 12!! I know you've all been patiently waiting for my updates, I'm going to try and get another chapter either for this one or my Operation story posted tomorrow. I'm not really sure how frequently I will be posting for awhile, apparently being 20 and having a heart rate of 112 isn't that healthy. The good news is that my sinus infection is gone. But I have to go and have some tests done and see a cardiologist who says worst case scenario surgery to repair my mitral valve prolapsia best case scenario medication. So we will see, but it might give me lots of free time since I'm not supposed to be very active at the moment. Okay enough about me though. I wanted to say thanks to my gorgeous reviewers!!!!!!

BlueShadow-please no pitchforks I'm getting them out as fast as I can! Besides I haven't seen any of your updates in awhile –haha shifts blame-

Froggy- I saw someone else write asking for the chocolate Harm, what is this promising it to other author's stuff that's cold man cold.

Jackia- Always appreciate your guys ideas and theories keep them up. Let me know what you think really happened between Catherine and Clay last night.

Beach Chick- glad you are enjoying my fic as do I of yours :)

* * *

Now on with the story….

Catherine Gale opened her eyes, everything was a bit blurry still and not just her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was or even how she had gotten there. She went to roll over and fell off the bed hard onto the cold wood floor. "Shit!" she said rubbing her butt. She got up off the floor and grabbed onto the nightstand to support her, she was a bit unsteady this morning. She saw a man laying asleep on the other side of the bed, she started looking around the apartment, _This isn't my apartment where the hell am I?!_ She cautiously walked around the bed to the other side, pulled down the comforter…_Holy shit what the hell have I done….crap crap crap!_ Her eyes glanced the floor and she saw an empty bottle of Cognac slumped over, _Well that explains why I don't remember…Now what to do about it, leave and hope he doesn't remember or stay an confront him about whatever happened last night?_

At the DC police station, Admiral Chegwidden was discussing Mackenzie's assault and battery case with the detective in charge.

"Are there any leads as of yet?"

"No sir. We wiped down her apartment and couldn't find any unaccounted for prints. All of her wounds seemed to be inflicted by hands not any objects in the apartment. Whoever did it knew what he was doing and must have been enraged about something. Do you know if the Colonel has any enemies?"

"She's an attorney that has put many people into prison any of whom might consider revenge. She has also been on several classified missions that have not ended on the best of terms. So needless to say, yes there are people out there that could want her dead."

"Well, if I could get a list of everyone she's ever sent to Leavenworth, it might be a good start. We'll check out who has been recently released and moved to the DC area."

"Have you heard anything from a Clayton Webb?"

"Who is that?"

"He works for the CIA he has been on missions with the Colonel and they were seeing each other recently. I haven't been able to get into touch with him."

"I'll have my partner get right on that. The only man we were aware of was a Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Yes, he works at JAG as well, he is the Colonel's partner. He's at the hospital right now with her."

"We will still need to question him and see if he can give us any additional information. Anything else Admiral?"

"Yes, you may want to take a look at this tape. Whoever hurt Mac called Harm's apartment last night. The message also suggests that whoever it was thinks Mac died, and he was at the hospital." AJ said handing over the original version of the tape to the detective as evidence.

"I think it would be a good idea if we pretended that the Colonel did die in surgery she would be mostly like safer that way at least until we can find the perp that did this to her."

"If I may detective, once Mac wakes up she won't go for that idea. She is a marine and they don't run away and hide. However you might be able to use that to your advantage."

"How do you figure?"

"Well if the guy really wanted her dead, he'll come back to finish the job as soon as he realizes that he didn't do it the first time. This means you'll be able to set up a trap to catch the guy."

"I don't know about that Admiral that doesn't seem like the safest idea in the world."

"Think about." With that AJ walked out of the building and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Back at Clay's apartment Catherine Gale was frantically searching the apartment for her clothing. _Where the hell is my bra, dammit?! I can't leave without finding everything, leave without out a trace that is one of the first rules they teach us! _So far she had managed to find one sock, her blouse, and panties. The apartment looked as if it had been tossed, lamps were knocked over, emptied bottles of booze were scattered across the floor, and clothing was strewn across the room. At one point Catherine stepped into a puddle of drool on the floor near the couch. There was some stirring in the bedroom that made Catherine freeze in her tracks. _Well I guess there won't be any slipping out undetected today. My luck just keeps going from bad to worse. _Just as Clay got up from his bed and walked out of the bedroom towards the living room where Catherine Gale was frantically searching for her pants, the doorbell rang. "Shit!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. Clay ran past Catherine wearing only his plaid boxers and checked the peephole. _God, I hope that isn't Mac._ Clay turned to Catherine and started to shoosh her towards the bedroom, if it was Mac he didn't want her seeing Catherine there in only her panties and blouse. He looked through the door and saw a uniformed officer. "Crap. What the hell happened?" Clay opened the door, "Hello officer. How may I help you?" As soon as Catherine heard it was an officer she came out of the bedroom to see what the problem was, hoping that they hadn't done something really illegal last night that they couldn't remember.

"Are you Clayton Webb?" The uniformed officer asked

"Yes, I am."

"And you are?" He asked pointing at the half-naked woman.

"Catherine. Catherine Gale." She barely managed to get out.

"May I ask what this is about?" said Clay.

"I have a few questions for you, first sir. Are you acquainted with a Colonel Sarah Mackenzie? And can you vouch for you whereabouts from approximately 7 until 1:40 last night?"

"Yes I know Mac. I cannot vouch for my whereabouts. I got drunk last night and don't remember a whole lot."

"What about you ma'am. Do you remember the approximate time you came over?"

"No I don't?"

"Why did you want to know if I knew Sarah? Has something happened?"

"She is in the hospital. Someone assaulted her last night in her apartment. Admiral Chegwidden called you several times trying to get a hold of you." The detective didn't care for Webb, something about him was rubbing him the wrong way. AJ had said that Clay and Sarah were dating, but he certainly wasn't acting very monogamous right now.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. Will you and Catherine please get dressed and come down to the station with us and answer a few questions for us?"

"Give us five minutes" Answered Clay as he walked back into the bedroom and dragging Catherine with him. Silently cursing himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in at the hospital, Harm sat in a chair next to Mac just holding her hand. He was asleep at the moment, having gotten very little the night before. Bud and Harriet called him earlier asking about Mac, they said they would come by a little later after she had some rest. The Admiral still wasn't back, he decided to go get something to eat for Harm, knowing that he would not leave Mac's side, even for food, until she had woken up. Harm felt Mac's hand move, and woke him up. He sat up in the chair and looked over at her face, it was badly bruised, but she was still beautiful to him. He stood up and brushed a piece of her brown hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyelids were fluttering some, a few seconds later she opened her eyes and looked up. She thought she was still dreaming, there was no way Harm could be standing over her right now.

"Hey beautiful…" Was all Harm could choke out, tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

* * *

What will happen when Clay shows up at the hospital?

What really happened that night between Catherine and Clayton?

How hard will Harm fight to keep Mac?


End file.
